Edge of History
by LyssaFF
Summary: Wyatt has finally realized who he really belongs with but just like on the show, Lyatt's (and the rest of the Time Team's) road to happily ever after is sure to be as bumpy as a ride in the Lifeboat... LucyxWyatt (obvs).
1. Chapter 1 - Nothing Too Bad

**Edge of History**

 **A/N** : Timeless is just the best show right now and I for one just can't wait to see how the season ends! How are they going to give us answers and tie up all these amazing plotlines in just three more episodes? I have no idea but I'm confident the writers will not lead us wrong, the writing / storytelling (and of course the acting!) have been so great so far.

But anyways, this is my kind take on some sort of possible ending but with a bit more time travel thoughts/ twist than we've maybe had/will be getting and a bit more lyatt focus! Because they're my babies and it hurts me to see them hurting (while also being totally clueless). I can't wait for Wyatt to figure out who he wants and for Lucy to maybe actually admit both to herself and Wyatt what she wants.

* * *

CHAPTER ONE - Nothing Too Bad

* * *

 ***Jessica***

"I signed the divorce papers," Wyatt told her, handing her the envelope with the documents.

"Thank you." She was relieved, even though she knew she shouldn't be. But it had been harder than she'd thought being back with him, even though she knew why it was necessary. "I knew you would. I hoped, for a little bit. But it was..."

"It's not our destiny to be together," he agreed.

Jessica looked up, a small but confused smile on her face. "Since when do you believe in destiny? I thought fate and meant-to-bes wasn't your thing." He shrugged and her smile turned real. "Lucy?"

"Yes," he agreed after a few seconds.

"Did you tell me or her first?" She held up the envelope with the divorce papers.

"You're my wife," he said and she nodded. If nothing else, Wyatt Logan was honorable. At least this version of him was.

"I'm happy for you Wyatt," she told him. And meant it. "I like Lucy. But I hope she makes you growel a little."

But mostly Jessica was just glad to no longer be part a love triangle she'd had no interest in being part of. Now that part was done and she still had full access to the bunker. That was just what she wanted.

"She-"

But before he could finish whatever he was going to say the blaring sound of the siren going off -the Mothership had jumped - interrupted them.

* * *

 ***Rufus***

"October 5, 1892. Kansas," Rufus said, double checking to make sure he had it right then turning to Jiya. "That's cowboy times."

They exchanged nervous looks. Ever since accepting that Jiya's dreams were more than just dreams, he'd been dreading this moment.

"Cowboy times?" Mason said, nodding, not knowing the significance of it. "Yes. You're right."

"You can't go," Jiya said, reaching over and grabbing Rufus' hand.

"What we got?" Agent Christopher called, hurrying over to them Lucy and Flynn right behind her.

"October 5, 1892. Middle of nowhere Kansas," Rufus said after breaking eye contact with Jiya.

"What happened October 5th, 1892?" Agent Christopher turned to Lucy.

"I have no idea," Lucy said, glancing around at them with a startled expression on her face. Lucy was not used to not knowing and it was clearly bothering her. "October 12th, 1892 is the 400th anniversary Columbus Day. It was the year Thomas Edison received a patent for a two way telegraph but October 5th…."

"I'll search for it," Mason said, just as Wyatt - followed by Jessica - joined the gang. Wyatt was looking happy and so was Jessica. Which was new, since mostly the vibes all around the Bunker had been anything but happy for the last few weeks. "Right. Here we are. On October 5th, the infamous Dalton Gang were taken down while attempting to rob a bank in Coffeyville, Kansas."

"Right," Lucy said, but frowned as Mason handed her the tablet to scan the article. "The Dalton Gang was a gang of three brothers. They started out as law-men but then turned to a life of crime. But..." She glanced around. "In my timeline, they were captured in May of that year."

"So you're saying something has already changed? And if it has, how can you remember the way it was while the internet says something else?" Jiya asked.

"And why send someone back if they've already had a sleep changing things?" Wyatt asked, taking a step closer to Lucy.

Who took a step to the side, which in turn made Flynn smirk.

They're still doing that? Rufus though, wondering just what was going on with the trio.

He really should have talked to them but everything with Jiya and her visions had been taking up his time. And Rufus had never really had a lot of heart to hearts about feelings with anyone. He'd mostly just talked computers and programming and Star Wars with his friends in the past.

"They're there, so let's stop speculating and get going!" Agent Christopher said.

"Before history has a chance to change again without anyone realizing," Lucy muttered, still studying the information on the tablet.

"You can't go," Jiya whispered to Rufus as he stood, grabbing his wrist.

"I have to, I'm the only pilot," he whispered back to her. "Besides, you saw me by the Ocean. No Ocean in Kansas. So it's not this trip-"

She grabbed him and kissed him. "If you see cowboys with yellow teeth or-"

"Anything remotely like your vision I will go right back to the lifeboat and no move a muscle, okay?" he said, then leaned in to kiss her again.

"Chop-chop," Flynn said cheerfully interrupting them.

Rufus tried not to think about the fact that there was a slight possibility this was last time he'd ever see Jiya as he followed Flynn to the Lifeboat. But he was the pilot. If he didn't do this, Rittenhouse would change yet another thing, taking the world one step closer something he didn't even want to think about.

Besides this was most likely not be the trip he died.

No. It would not be today.

He would come back.

"Hey, cheer up kids," Flynn said and Rufus noticed he was not the only of their foursome that seemed to be in a tense mood.

Wyatt staring at Lucy like she was the most fascinating thing in the world (so pretty much what he always did, except he seemed a little bit less tortured than normal.) Lucy was looking concerned, perhaps about her history knowledge having been wrong… or at least wrong for this timeline they were in.

Rufus wasn't sure what that meant. How could the timeline have changed for the world, but not them? Had the Mothership jumped twice, like with Jessica? But there had been no readings or anything. Maybe she'd just miss-remember. But he knew that was unlikely. So all he could do was hoped it didn't mean anything too bad was about to go down...

* * *

Hope you liked! And reviews make my day!


	2. Chapter 2 - Out of the Bag

**A/N** : One of the things I really miss from season 1 is how they looked through the clothes and Lucy/ Wyatt talks during those time (I mean I get that they're stuck in the Bunker and low on cash but wouldn't it make sense to stack up on at least some semi-time appropriate clothes? How can Lucy head off to Salem in jeans? That's a pretty big risk isn't it?). I'd really hoped we'd get at least one scene with them actually changing into their clothes (we got a little bit of it in 2x03 I guess), but with only 3 episodes left we're probably not going to have time for that! But that's why we have fanfics right!

 **A/N 2:** I feel like the character I understand/have the best insight to is Lucy, which made writing her somehow both easier and harder. Easier because I feel like I can get into her head and harder because being "inside" Lucy's head is a pretty scary and confusing but also amazing place to be. She's super damaged but still somehow so strong despite all she's lost. There is just so many layers and stuff going on. Not sure if I manage to make that come through in the story but I tried my very best!

* * *

CHAPTER TWO - Out of the Bag

* * *

 ***Lucy***

Even though her favorite time when it came to the clothes was the 1930s and 1940s, the further back they went the more elaborate and different the clothes tended to be. And while they were terribly inconvenient in a lot of ways (especially in the forest or while running from angry people with guns) and not all that comfortable, there was a certain aspect of it she had to admit to liking.

Maybe it was the way the dresses had long layered skirts, just like the dress she'd picked out to wear to prom junior year with Michael Garrison (but never worn, due to him never asking her - she'd learnt her lesson from that and for senior year's prom she'd made sure everyone knew she was going to a debate tournament and NOT to prom. Which had been a lot of fun and like she said to Wyatt that night by the pool 'I regret nothing'. But for the longest time she'd wished for the chance to wear that poofy dress.)

She did always felt bad about stealing the clothes when in these times, where women might not have more than a couple of dresses and many were hand stitched.

"Give me a shout you need help with that corset," Flynn said as he handed over the dress he'd gone off to steal for her, but he was looking at Wyatt as he said it.

"I'll be fine," she said, snatching it from him and heading towards a group of trees in the field, to change.

She heard the guys - well Wyatt and Flynn - exchanging what sounded like less than friendly words. She wasn't quite sure what to make of Flynn's new protectiveness of her but she was glad for his friendship as of late. And Wyatt... well that was one can of worms best left untouched for now.

It was sunny and warm enough that shedding her clothes wasn't terrible, but she still did her best to hurry because who wanted to be standing around naked in a field - even mostly hid by a clump of trees?

About halfway up the lace of the corset, she started having some trouble with it. Because no matter what she'd just told Flynn, lacing up a corset was not an easy job to do on your own. Especially since this one was a little too large and wouldn't stay up unless she managed to lace it properly.

"Lucy?" Wyatt's voice came from right on the other side of the group of trees.

Swallowing back the desperate wave of sadness that always came along with being anywhere near him these days, she snatched the dress up. He might have seen her naked in Hollywood, but things were different now.

So very different.

"Do you need help?"

She wanted to yell at him to go away, to leave her alone, to stop making her heart hurt.

She wanted to run around the trees and into his arms and beg him to pick her instead of Jessica.

He wouldn't. Of course.

Lucy wasn't the girl that guys picked. Or anyone really. She was always the odd one. Aloof. Always apart, always alone. Too smart, too driven, too focused on school for most people, yet never quite enough for her mother. Not special enough or maybe _too_ special, to get tenure back when she'd been teaching.

Other than Amy she'd never let anyone in. Sure, she could smile and talk and be the perfect daughter but she'd never felt connected to anyone but her mother and Amy before becoming part of the time team.

Now she had a family with them.

And for a short few hours, she'd had Wyatt.

Maybe, just for a few minutes, she could pretend she had him again?

"Yeah," she said, even though she knew she should be staying away from him.

He came around the trees, dressed in a smart era-appropriate grey suit with a green vest and red ascot.

It only took her a second to realize his outfit matched the green dress Flynn had found for her. Clearly taken from a couple that dressed to match.

So much for Flynn having her back. Everyone was going to think she was Wyatt's wife and each time someone said as much, it was going to hurt like hell because she wasn't.

* * *

* **Wyatt** *

* * *

"It's the corset," she said, turning away from him to give him access to the garment in question and her back. He still remembered, with perfect clarity, running his hands up and down that smooth skin that one night they'd spent together.

"Lucy," he said, taking a step closer to her and reaching out to grab the corset's string. "I wanted to talk to you about-"

"The mission? Good, well, the Dalton brothers are here to commit a robbery. The Wikipedia article said - and I can't believe I'm using Wikipedia as my source..."He had to smile at that and couldn't help but to let his fingers brush against her skin as he worked the corset. "...said a shootout occurred and a number of civilians were killed and injured. My best bet would be that they might be trying to save someone in the bank? Maybe they're Rittenhouse or important to them?"

"No," he said, gently tightening the threads of the corset and looping the top ones through the little holes. Even though what he really wanted to do was unlace the damned thing and get her naked. Totally unacceptable. He needed to get his head in the game. Stopping Rittenhouse priority one. And as soon as he talked to her, told her, they would get back to that. "I wanted to talk to you about-"

"About the timeline not changing for us but for the rest of the world?" she said, and immediately as he tied off the corset she jumped away from him. "That is interesting-"

"No, dammit Lucy," he said, grabbing her bare shoulders to make her stop babbling and listen to him. She looked up at him with those dark, brilliant eyes that just made everything in the world but her seem boring and dull."Would you listen to me for a second?"

She nodded and he knew he should let go of her and step back, but he couldn't. He wasn't sure what he was hoping for when he told her. What he thought would happen. He just knew she had to know and as long as she knew things between him and Jessica were over and that she'd never been (as Lucy had said a number of times) the "love of his life". That was someone else. As long as he told her, he was sure thing would work out. Somehow.

"I signed the divorce papers," he said, his words coming out quick but the surprise and confusion on her face made him sure she'd heard.

"I don't-" She stared up at him. "Why would you do that?"

"Because what she and I had, it was lost years ago. Long before she died," he said, letting go of her and stepping back. "I just couldn't see that through the guilt I felt over her death."

"But you love her," Lucy argued. "You loved her enough to risk everything, to get court-martialed and you only just got her back-"

"I loved Jessica," he said, not sure how to put it to make her understand. "I will always love her in a way. But she's not the one I'm meant to be with. She's not the one I'm in love with. The one who makes me a better man."

"But..." The way she was looking at him, the confusion, the uncertainty, the little flicker of hope, just about broke his heart. "I..."

"Guys?" Rufus called, fairly close on the other side of the trees. "Are we going to stop a bank robbery today or what?"

* * *

* **Jessica** *

* * *

"Excuse me?" Jessica said, making the federal agent - Agent Christopher - look up from her work.

"Yes?"

"I was hoping you might mail this for me?" She held out the envelope with her and Wyatt's divorce papers.

The agent took them.

Jessica tried to smile, but out of all of them, Agent Christopher was the one who made her the most nervous. And she always seemed to be watching, always around. Jessica wondered if she'd done something to make Agent Christopher suspicious, but couldn't think of anything. She'd played the part she'd been given. She'd been perfect...or as close to it as was possible.

"What is it?" Agent Christopher asked.

Jessica hesitated. "Mine and Wyatt's divorce papers."

"Oh," the other woman said, then nodded. "I thought you two were giving it another go?"

Jessica shook her head. "We were. But..."

She turned to leave but before she'd even taken two steps Agent Christopher said, "Jessica? I actually had something I wanted to talk to you about."

"Yeah?" Jessica said, turning, trying to keep her face neutral.

"I was going to discuss it with both you and Wyatt, but seeing as- well-" She smiled and motioned for Jessica to sit. She did. "I was thinking how it's not really safe for you here and maybe finding you somewhere more comfortable to stay until this is all over."

Jessica swallowed. Not good. She needed access to the bunker. It was her one job. To make sure she was here when everything was ready.

"What about Rittenhouse?" she said quickly. "Wyatt says they're very dangerous."

"Yes," Agent Christopher agreed, and there was an edge to her voice. "They are."

Their eyes met and Jessica felt like her mind was being read. Only that was, of course, impossible (just like time travel…) It lasted a long time. Jessica felt like she should have been holding her breath. But she didn't. That would have given her away. She'd trained to lie. She knew how to do it.

Finally, the staring contested ended.

"But I'm sure my agents could guarantee your safety," Agent Christopher said, looking down at the envelope on the table. "A special sort of witness protection. A whole new life for you. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Jessica nodded because it wouldn't make any sense to argue about it. It would be suspicious to do so. Why would a woman about to divorce her husband want to stay in the same Bunker as him? In such a strange and uncomfortable place? She wouldn't. So saying anything but yes, I'd love to leave, would be stupid.

"Yes, it would." She smiled. "In fact, I'd love to live somewhere with windows again."

"Good," Agent Christopher said. "I'll arrange it."

And with that Jessica was dismissed.

As she walked away she wanted to kick herself. She shouldn't have given her the papers. But clearly, the plan to get her out of the bunker had been in play before this...had Wyatt known? No. The agent had said she'd planned to talk to him about it too.

What did she do now?

Feeling more trapped than she'd had during all her time at the Bunker together, she marched past Jiya and Mason who were tinkering with some odd tech stuff and to her and Wyatt's shared room. Or maybe it was only his room now since she was leaving? Only she wasn't. She couldn't leave. Not now. Not yet.

She needed to be here for the plan to work.

Only she wouldn't be. She had a few days at most, possibly even less, depending on Agent Christopher's ability to put things into motion.

So the plan would have to change.

Tension flowing through her she yanked open the drawer where Wyatt kept his spare gun, she quickly checked the weapon and the mag. She tucked it into the back of her jeans, grabbing and putting on one of Wyatt's too big shirts to hide it.

She would wait as long as she could, but if it looked like she was about to lose access to the Bunker, she'd do what she had to.

* * *

So, we got some Lyatt and some Jessica acting shady stuff... hope you liked and I'd love to hear what you think is going on with Jessica!


	3. Chapter 3 - I Spy

**A/N:** Can't wait for tonight's episode! Young Agent Christopher is going to be so epic and fun. Also loving Lucy/Abby in the huge glasses! And Jiya getting to go on a mission! It's going to be awesome.

* * *

CHAPTER THREE - I Spy

* * *

 ***Rufus***

"So they're going to rob both banks at once?" Flynn asked after Lucy had briefed them on the situation...based on the hopefully reliable Wiki article.

They were in town, keeping an eye on the two banks that sat on opposite sides of the street from just outside the town's General Store. Rufus was scanning for yellowed teeth cowboys with spurs on their boots. So far he'd seen lots of cowboys, some with spurs but he hadn't dared to take a closer look at any of their teeth yet.

"Yes," Lucy said with a nod.

"So how do we know which bank is the important one? And who is the sleeper? It can't be one of the brothers, so it must be someone in town. This place isn't big enough for a stranger to blend in," Flynn said.

"You'd be surprised," Lucy said, "With the railway connects it to several other towns and lots of people come here to trade."

"We think the sleeper might be one of the customers who gets shot during the robbery," Wyatt said, the _we_ very clearly him and Lucy. And when Wyatt moved closer to her, she didn't step away from him, as had been her standard move ever since Jessica came back.

Rufus figured he'd missed something (again?), but as he was too busy scanning for murderous cowboys, he didn't have time to dwell on what his two friends complicated relationship.

"Do we know just when these Dalton brothers are meant to show up?" Flynn asked, hand on the gun at his hip. He'd managed to steal them not just outfits but himself a gun for himself. Which weirdly enough no longer filled Rufus with dread. How things changed. Flynn with a gun was no longer a scary thing.

"No idea," Lucy said just as Rufus caught sight of someone familiar in the crowd.

Only it couldn't be. Blinking, he stepped out on the street and took a few steps to try to see if he'd been right.

But the woman was gone.

"What?" Wyatt asked, grabbing Rufus' arm and pulling him out of the way of a cart and horse. "What you see?"

"Nothing," Rufus shook his head. "It was nothing."

His head was really playing tricks on him.

Jiya was not in 1892.

That was crazy.

* * *

 ***Lucy***

* * *

"We should split up," Lucy said, looking around. She knew what an odd group they made, Flynn who was dressed as some sort of bad-ass gunslinger cowboy, she and Wyatt in their matching gray-green finery and Rufus. "Look for Emma or the sleeper in both the banks."

"Lucy," Wyatt said, leaning closer to her. "We survived one bank robbery but let's not try our luck, okay? Why don't we find a lawman and tell him about the robberies? Maybe sus out who Rittenhouse is trying to protect once everyone's safe?"

"How would that work? Walk up to the sheriff and say what?" Flynn said in his sarcastic voice. "W _e're from the future and someone is about to rob both the banks in your town?_ Yeah, that'll work."

"It might," Lucy said and all three of her companions' eyes turned to her. "You look like you could be some sort of bounty hunter type. And I do believe you've played that part before, with Bonnie and Clyde."

"So Flynn talks to the sheriff," Wyatt said. "What do we do?"

Lucy thought about it.

Even though in her "time" the Dalton brothers had been killed in an attempted train robbery in May, she still remembered reading about them. They'd been terrorizing the area for years, but like most men, they had their weaknesses.

"The Saloon," she said after thinking it over. "Or a brothel. Something with women. The middle brother was supposedly a bit of a Casanova."

"Cowboy Casanova?" Rufus said, grinning briefly before his expression turned back to the serious one he'd been sporting the whole mission.

"You should head over there," she said to Wyatt. She both desperately wanted some time alone with him, to finish their conversation from before, but she also needed some time to figure out what it meant. Time away from him when she wouldn't be distracted by his baby blues and the overwhelming desire to just kiss him.

"You think he'd go to a saloon before he was about to rob a bank?" Flynn asked, skeptical.

"There are lots of cowboys in saloons," was Rufus only contribution as he seemed too busy looking around to join in the conversation for real.

"Yeah?" Lucy agreed with Rufus, unsure what cowboys had to do with anything. "And you're right, he might not be there. I should ask around some. See if anyone has spotted someone that could be Emma or one of the sleepers."

"We're splitting up?" She didn't need to know Wyatt as well as she did, to see he didn't much like this plan. "Lucy, Rittenhouse still wants to kill you-"

"I can't go to a Saloon," Lucy said to Wyatt. Well, she could, but Wyatt wouldn't be able to much intel gathering since he'd probably be too offended on her behalf at how she'd be treated. "I'll just see if I can find some nice local women to talk to. Maybe ask if someone's seen Emma at the hotel or train station. Nothing dangerous."

"I'll go with Lucy," Rufus said quickly.

Wyatt looked torn but nodded.

"Or," Flynn said. "Lucy goes with me to see the sheriff, Rufus goes with Wyatt to the Saloon and we meet back here in an hour to see where we're at?"

"Well," Lucy started but could see the merits of the plan. Plus, it would give her a little space from Wyatt. "Alright."

They all nodded their agreement, even if Rufus looked lessed than pleased.

"Stay close to Flynn, okay?" Wyatt said, gently grabbing her hand and giving it a little squeeze. It was not an order - because Wyatt never ordered her about (it was, in fact, one of the things she loved….eh, liked about him) but more of a pleading request.

But as she gazed into his eyes, she saw just how much he cared and worried. She knew cared of course, but somehow, looking into his eyes she was reminded. Whenever they were going to be apart that look was there, so much concern and longing and...possibilities. She wondered if he saw the same in her, and hoped he did. She wasn't used to letting anyone see what she felt, but she wanted Wyatt to.

"I will," she promised. She had no plans of putting herself in undue danger or giving Rittenhouse any chance to kill her. "See you soon."

* * *

 ***Wyatt***

* * *

Wyatt nodded and Flynn and Lucy headed off on their mission.

"Okay, what is going on with you two?" Rufus asked, and Wyatt realized he'd been watching Lucy walk away just a tad bit too long.

That was a good question. What was going on with them?

Wyatt wasn't sure. But at least she wasn't flinching away from him and even though she'd decided to go with Flynn (or had Flynn decided?) he didn't feel like she'd done it to get away from him. At least not in the same way she had since Jessica's return.

He counted that as progress but he had no good answer to give Rufus on just what was going on. So instead he countered with a question of his own, "What's going on with you? Cowboys? And why are you so nervous?"

"Jiya had another vision thing," Rufus said, looking away from him as the begun walking. "In it, I get killed. By a cowboy. Possibly with yellow teeth and spurred boots."

"What?" He grabbed Rufus arm. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Nothing you can do about it," Rufus said, shrugging and continuing walking down the street. "Jiya saw my arm get burned, the guy in Salem die. And Kennedy still got assassinated. They all came true. Even though I tried to stop both of later ones. It's just fate. I'm going to die. You can't change it."

"What about Lucy's sister? And Jessica?" Wyatt said, hurrying to catch up with him. "How can we erase so many people, change so much, if it's all fate? Huh? We make choices too, nothing is written in stone."

Wyatt might have changed his mind about certain aspects of destiny and fate, but he wasn't willing to just completely surrender everything to some sort of higher power. Maybe he was meant to be the soldier picked for the time team? Or maybe he'd been the best they could find on short-notice and what he'd chosen to do, who he was and Lucy and Rufus were, was what made it feel like he was meant to be part of the team?

"I don't know but I so far Jiya's visions have been spot on," Rufus said, stopping to look into the bank. "Nothing exciting is happening in there yet."

"Yeah," he agreed, looking in too. "Nothing suspicious right?"

Rufus shook his head and they moved on. They walked by a seamstress and a butcher shop. There were plenty of people milling about - it was a busy day. Wyatt tried not to think what that would mean once the bullets started flying.

"Well, I'm not sure what I believe," Wyatt said as they passed a big building with a sign proclaiming it 'Coffeyville Grand Hotel'. "But I don't -I won't- believe you're meant to die."

"That must be the saloon," Rufus said, nodding towards a place that looked straight out of a cowboy movie's saloon, swing doors and all.

"Alright, come on," Wyatt said as they crossed the dirty road. "But don't think we're done with this conversation. You're not going to die."

Rufus looked no more convinced or cheered by his certainty. Like he'd accepted he was going to die. Which was not good. Wyatt had seen that look in other men's eyes, soldiers who felt like the battle was lost. Those men rarely made it home safe.

Wyatt was determined Rufus would be the exception.

* * *

Happy Sunday! Best day of the week... at least today and next week! I can't believe we only got today and next week and then a long wait (because I refuse to accept any world where we do not get a season 3.)


	4. Chapter 4 - Terrifying Thoughts

**A/N:** OMG the ending of _The Day Regan Was Shot_! Talk about an effective way to change the subject - Jessica gets an A+ for picking a distracting as hell subject. I'm really hoping either that A) there is no baby or B) It's not Wyatt kid but some Rittenhouse boyfriend Jessica has. Also, does the math add up? Fangirlish (their Timeless reviews are the best) speculated some and in the ep. we get that it was "three weeks ago" that Carol Preston kidnapped Agent Christopher (and that was right when Jessica came 'back') so possibly. But still...

 **A/N 2** : I feel like I'm not writing Rufus very well. I don't know, maybe because he's been sulking (like a Real American House Wife!) a lot in season 2, he's become kind of sulky in this story too. Also, writing action is pretty damned hard.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR - Terrifying Thoughts

* * *

 ***Lucy***

* * *

"So," Flynn said, "Wyatt signed the divorce papers."

She looked up at him, startled. "How'd you know?"

"I used to be a spy," Flynn said smugly. "Besides, it's pretty obvious something changed. And his ring is off."

"Yeah," Lucy agreed as Flynn steered her towards the sheriff's station. Lucy realized that was true. Wyatt's ring was no longer on his finger.

"So," he said, casually but something in his voice made her feel it wasn't. "He's back to being _your Wyatt_ again?"

"He's not anyone's," Lucy said, absentmindedly.

Lucy wasn't entirely sure what was going on with her and Wyatt.

In fact, she still wasn't sure she hadn't dreamt the whole 'I'm divorcing Jessica' bit. Or was it a nightmare? She'd never meant to get between them. Only the way Wyatt had explained it, she hadn't…

He and Jessica had just never been meant to be.

Was she and Wyatt?

Was there such a thing? She wasn't sure what she believed about fate and destiny anymore (or if she had for a long time now), even though she desperately wanted to. It was all just fragile threads and everything could change in an instant.

She wasn't sure what she felt about Wyatt either. Other than she loved him, but that, hadn't ever been in question. Or had it? She wasn't sure. Nothing made sense. And she had no idea how to move forward.

But she hoped she'd find a way, that they would. She hoped - wanted, wished, prayed - for things to just go back into what they'd been before Jessica. To those few precious moments, they'd had after Hollywood. She wanted that again. Or maybe even something better. Because before, Jessica had been a shadow over them. Right now, she still was, at least a little. Or more like a rain cloud. But clouds floated away and the sky became blue once more. Every time.

Lucy shook her head. What was she doing? Waxing poetically about clouds and blue skies to herself? This was no the time for it. It was kicking ass and saving the world time right now.

"Not that he really stopped being yours," Flynn continued, ignoring her protest. "I still don't understand what you see in him. He's not your type, is he? It never made sense, not even when you wrote about it in your journal."

"Wait, what? I wrote about Wyatt in the journ-?"

"Good day sir," a man in a uniform said, coming forward to greet them. "How can I help you on this fine day?"

"We come bearing some very converting information," Flynn said, nodding to a board full of wanted posters. "About the Dalton gang."

The deputy, because he seemed too young to be the actual sheriff, perked up.

* * *

 ***Wyatt***

* * *

"None of these look like any of the Daltons," Rufus said. They were at the saloon's bar, watching cowboys and gunslingers and other less than respectable folks drink. Rufus was right that none of them looked like the grainy pictures that they'd been able to find before departing for 1892.

"Maybe he's upstairs," Wyatt said, nodding towards the stairs where a man was being led up to what was presumably the place where 'private entertainment' took place by a woman.

"So what do we do? Order Sparillas and wait?" Rufus asked, and Wyatt was sure the other man was discreetly attempting to check the closest cowboy's teeth for decay.

"I-"

But before Wyatt could get another word out a series of gunshots from outside the saloon went off. A few seconds of silence before screams and then more shots rang out.

"Come on," Wyatt called to Rufus and rushed towards the exit, reaching for his gun.

"Yes, let's run towards the gunshots," Rufus grumbled but he did follow. "Great idea."

More shots rang out and he had to push between fleeing people to get closer to the cause of the commotion. A wagon had been overturned and people were crouching behind it.

First thing that was clear to Wyatt was that there were more than three men - the Dalton gang - in on the robbery. The second was that it wasn't just the outlaws that were shooting.

Flynn and Lucy had brought the cops.

They'd unfortunately also brought themselves. Well, unfortunate for Lucy who was unarmed and crouching behind a horse watering trough. Flynn, on the other hand, looked to be fairly happy, shooting away at the handful of visible robbers. There were more, tucked away in the buildings on both sides of the street, robbing both banks at once, or at least attempting to.

Guess Wiki was right.

"Stay here," Wyatt told Rufus before nodding to the people behind. "Try to get these people to safety if the shooting lets up."

"Where are you going?"

"To get Lucy," he called back before heading down the closest alley so he'd get to where Lucy was without having to cross the 'kill box' between the banks.

What was she doing? Always throwing herself into impossibly dangerous situations. It was enough to make a guy go crazy.

Behind the bank, he found a window, which gave him a perfect shot at one of the robbers inside. But taking the shot would mean drawing attention. He needed to be sneaky to get to Lucy before anyone realized he was a threat.

"Lucy," he called in a low whisper sort of way from the alley beside the bank. Lucy was about twenty feet away, still ducked down.

The shooting had stopped but the shootout wasn't over - he could tell from the fact that the sheriff and his men (and Flynn) where all re-loading.

"Wyatt?" she said, twisting around behind the trough to face his way. "Thank god."

"I'll cover you," he told her, taking aim at where he would post up if he was a robber. "Run."

She did, rolling and getting to her feet and taking the few steps needed to get to him. Two shots rang out, one making dirt explode mere inches from her and the other from Wyatt's gun, taking the gunman down.

Too close. Too slow.

When she was safely behind him he let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding since the first gunshot went off and he didn't know where she was.

He stepped back into the alley, gun still half ready, and turned to Lucy.

* * *

 ***Lucy***

* * *

"Thank you!" Lucy cried, grateful for an excuse to throw her arms around him. "I didn't think a shootout would be that...shoot-y."

"Yeah?" he asked, smiling as they pulled apart. How she loved that smile.

"Huh," she nodded, forgetting what they were discussing. Forgetting they were in 1892. Forgetting they were in the middle of something life-threatening.

She wasn't sure if it was him or her that made the first move. Maybe it was both of them at the same time. But suddenly they were kissing.

Kissing Wyatt. The most dangerous distraction of all.

 _Crack. Pop. Crunch._

In fact, if he hadn't pulled back and whipped around, she wouldn't have noticed that the shooting had started up again.

"Stay here, out of sight," he told her, letting go of her. "I gotta go help."

She nodded, still tingly and a little dazed from kissing him (and possibly partly from having been shot at just a minute ago.)

"Be careful," she called after him as he did a fancy duck and roll thing and shot at one of the robbers.

It was always terrifying to have him fight the bad guys. Even though she knew he was a fantastically skilled soldier and fighter it only took one mistake and he could be gone.

That was far more terrifying than hiding behind the water trough while bullet whizzed all around her. It was also frustrating because she couldn't do much more than stay put. Even if she'd had a gun, she'd probably be more likely to shoot a friend than a foe at this distance she was from them.

Suddenly, an arm wrapped around her body, jerking her back.

She cried out in surprise.

But before she caught a glimpse of her attacker or had a chance to call for help, something sharp was sharp jabbed at the side of her neck.

And everything went black.

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing!


	5. Chapter 5 - Bad To Worse

**A/N** : So Lucy is a bit of a kidnapping magnet isn't she? :D Third time's the charm! This one is a bit different than the other times though...

 **A/N 2** : Did you OMG as hard as me over the sneak peek they released? How did we go from the I'm preggers to that! Can't wait for Sunday! It's going to be awesome and yet terrible because we don't know if we'll get a season 3, so it might be the last episode ever. (But if NBC cancelles Timeless they're seriously stupid!)

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE - Bad To Worse

* * *

 ***Wyatt***

* * *

Wyatt was pretty sure it was Flynn's bullet that took the last robber out. But there were so many of them flying, he couldn't be sure. What he was sure of was that he was actually starting to appreciate having Flynn on the team.

That didn't necessarily mean he liked the guy. But if it meant making his job of protecting the two people he cared most about, he could work with him.

Silence fell over the area. No more bullets. No more screaming.

The battle - for it sure felt like one - was over.

"We got em boys," the sheriff suddenly called out, breaking the spell.

The sheriff's men and the few civilians that had come to assist them all broke from cover and cheerful pleased yelling filled the air. Hurt people begun to cry for assistance.

Wyatt turned and took a step back towards the alley he'd left Lucy. He was glad she hadn't come running out - just in case it hadn't been all clear - but was surprised he couldn't even see her.

Had she ducked further back down the alley?

"Wyatt," Flynn called, and the tone of his voice made Wyatt turn away from the place he'd last seen Lucy.

"What?" He hurried over to where Flynn was standing.

Only to find an unconscious Rufus, with a blonde older woman pressing cloth against a bleeding gunshot in his side.

Rufus had been shot. Just like he'd predicted.

Fate or choices didn't matter. They needed to get Rufus back to the Lifeboat and back to the present ASAP.

"Where is Lucy?" Flynn asked as Wyatt threw himself down next to Rufus on the opposite side from the woman.

"In the alley," he called, gently moving the woman's hands so he could take a look at Rufus's wound. Not good, possibly something major, judging from the amount of blood coming out of the wound.

"I'll go get her," Flynn said, holstering the gun he'd had at the ready until now. "And find us a cart or something to get him back to the Lifeboat. Some smelling salts too since we'll need Rufus conscious to get home."

"Ma'am, what's your name?" he asked the older woman.

She told him it was Selma and that Rufus had been shot trying to help her and her daughter escape. And she offered Flynn the use of her husband's wagon.

The two of them hurried away together.

"Come on Rufus," Wyatt said, pressing against his friend's wound while trying to get him to wake up. "You're not dying here. You hear me?"

Where was Lucy?

She should have come running their way by now. She should be here, right next to him, trying to get Rufus to wake up.

The fear that had gripped him since he saw Rufus's bleeding out doubled...tripled as he realized not only should she be here - unless something was very wrong - she would have been.

"Lucy!" He turned to look around, back towards the alley he'd last seen her. He called her name again with rising panic, "Lucy!"

* * *

 ***Flynn***

* * *

"Flynn!" Wyatt screamed to him from down the street. "Where is Lucy?"

Flynn glanced towards Selma, who was leading the horse and wagon towards where Wyatt and Rufus were. Then over to the alley closest to where he'd seen Lucy a few minutes earlier (throwing her arms around Wyatt).

She wasn't there.

He scanned around the street, surveying the chaos and dead bodies. He wondered if any of them were Rittenhouse and where Emma was in all of this. It wasn't like her to sit out a fight. It was one of the things he liked most about her.

Hurrying over to the alley he found no trace of Lucy. Nothing. Except for the drag marks in the dirt.

"Fuck," he swore and drew his gun and hurried forward. But when he got to the other end of the alley all he found was a disturbed circle of earth.

A time machine had been here - and gone - and the drag marks indicated Lucy had been on it!

He swore again and ran back towards the main street. He was not looking forward to telling Wyatt Lucy was gone. That once again she'd been taken by Rittenhouse.

But at least they'd taken her rather than just kill her. That had to mean there was a chance. A chance to get her back. He and Wyatt might both failed to protect her, but together they might just be able to get her back...

* * *

Thanks for reading and reviewing! This isn't going to be a super long story, we're probably about halfway through,


End file.
